Incarnat
by victrolannights
Summary: Dreams of a post 5x01 world where Olivia and Fitz can find their happily-ever-after in dashes of pink imagery. One shot.


_**Pink.**_

It's the color of sunrises in the nation's capital. It's the color that shines through the windows and onto rumpled sheets where two warm bodies lay entangled in a heap of emotions and lost time. It's the color of her cheeks as he whispers sweet nothings into her soft ears and promises for the future.

And for once she actually believes them. She may be America's mistress now, but she is his and he is hers.

They can always think about the consequences in the morning.

 _Pink_ is the color of faded roses. She walks through the garden where he first told her that they were in this together and fingers the delicate petals. They are more of a united front than ever, but she sometimes wonders if she will fade and wither just like these roses. She knows that he loves her more than anything. She knows that she is more than just his mistress. But without her white hat and acclaim, she feels lost in this new territory. She watches a petal fall to the ground as an unsettling feeling rises in her stomach.

 _Pink_ is the color of embarrassment. As Kimberly Mitchell digs deeper and deeper into her relationship with Fitz, she feels it splashing across her face in front of the nation. But when he takes her hand and soothes her nervous vibrations, she gathers herself and remembers the end goal.

 _Pink_ is the color of her cold nose as he kisses it. They lie peacefully in the white snow and take each other in for a moment, away from reality. She pushes the wet curls out of his flushed face to admire how beautiful he looks covered in snowflakes. He laughs, his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"Look at my beautiful snow angel." He murmurs, his eyes meeting her glowing irises. All she can do is smile in return and make him fall more in love with her.

Because there's nowhere like her wonderland in Vermont.

 _Pink_ is the color of her lips when he proposes to her in front of the Constitution. The world will beg to see the pictures of the It Couple's engagement, but no one bears witness. By the end of the night, his lips are stained a rosy pink too.

 _Pink_ is the color of the two lines that will ultimately change her life. She sits on the cool tile of their master bathroom and stares at them. She knows that they both want this, but will the nation? They are not even married. While she is scared, her heart could not be more filled with joy.

They are having a baby.

 _Pink_ is the color of the box he opens to find the positive pregnancy test. Olivia does not want to make am assumption, but her gut tells her that they are having a girl.

She is right.

 _Pink_ is the color of the pearl bracelet she wears on her wedding day. The world is oblivious to the small baby growing inside her, but they do wonder whose initials are inscribed on the bracelet.

They are her daughter's.

 _Pink_ is the color that she finds her husband covered in when she wakes up from her nap. She leans against the doorframe and lets her free hand drape across her swollen stomach.

"This is why you hire people to do things Fitz." She shakes her head and laughs, her melodious chuckle bouncing off the walls of the empty nursery. He stands up and walks over to kiss her. As their lips meet, his hands caress her full cheeks and leave dashes of paint behind. She sighs and smiles into his lips.

 _Pink_ is the color of sweaty palms and pressed foreheads as she fights to bring her daughter into the world. It's messy and tiring and for once she feels like she cannot handle the situation, but she does. She starts to sob when she hears her daughter's screams because she already loves her more than anything else in the entire world. When she is finally pressed to her chest, she runs her finger against her tiny flushed cheeks.

"Hi." She whispers. As always, that one word is enough to communicate everything.

 _Pink_ is the color of the blanket they swaddle her daughter in. She watches as her husband fights tears as he bonds with her at the foot of her hospital bed. He thinks she is sleeping, but she is secretly watching them with happy tears wedged in the corners of her eyes.

"My sweet Amelia, you are the living dream."

She has never heard truer words spoken.

 _Pink_ is the color that dominates her life. She feels it when Fitz kisses her. She feels it when Amelia falls asleep in her arms. She sees it all around her when the flowers bloom during the vivid Vermont springs. These days, she sees and feels it all around her. Pink is in happiness and joy and serenity. She knows that outside of her castle walls, darkness will always loom. But as long as she has him and her, pink will prevail.

Because pink is _**love**_.

* * *

 **This is what happens when you are done studying art history and a sudden burst of inspiration hits you like a bolt of lightning. This is definitely inspired by my color studies in the Visual Arts class I am currently taking, but also by the sheer excitement I have for season five. This is probably the soppiest one shot I have ever written, but I can't really say I'm sorry that I wrote it. Sometimes we need some soppy stuff in our lives.**

 **Consider this my return to the fic world.**


End file.
